Who Said Anything About Settling?
by FredNeverDied
Summary: About a month after Return of the Jedi, Lando wakes up to find Han Solo trying to leave in the middle of the night. What at first seems like a petty desire not to be "tied down" turns out to be a little more noble. Transitions from Lando and Han hanging out to Leia and Han "hanging out". K-plus for swearing. Please R/R.
1. Speak of the Devil

_**I am not rich because I am not George Lucas and did not create Star Wars. Lucky for me there's fanfiction...**_

**A/N: This takes place about a month after Return of the Jedi…**

Lando Calrissian had been having trouble sleeping ever since the end of the war. He couldn't shake off the paranoid ideas that haunted him. By day he was fine, and he could usually keep the beast at bay at night too, but every time he was alone and trying to get some rest the images wouldn't leave him the hell alone.

"Damn dreams," he muttered, kicking off his sheets angrily and stomping over to the balcony of his room. Lando sucked in a lungful of the night air; the cold, crisp breeze cooling him down. He did not want to go back into the stuffy room that belonged to whoever became administrator of Cloud City. Sometimes he missed the glory days: Back when _he_ was captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ and could wake up _where_ver he wanted, _when_ever he wanted and do _what_ever he damn well pleased…Maybe Han Solo had the right idea about life.

_Speak of the devil_…

Lando squinted at the landing bay that was a few floors down from his balcony. The _Falcon_ was docked up there, and there was movement around her, along with the faint gurgles and grunts from Chewbacca the Wookie and the shouts of his friend, the good Captain Solo. They weren't doing a very good job of being quiet, but then, when had they ever? If Lando didn't know any better, it looked like they were trying to sneak off in the middle of the night. Just as he had decided this couldn't be true, they were only doing some work on the ship at night, Chewie let out a loud, guttural yell.

"Shut up, Chewie!" came Han's signature irritable shout, "You want to wake the whole place up?" Han started muttering something else but Lando was unable to hear it. Han seemed to be getting angrier and angrier, his movements getting more dramatic. Lando grinned when Han stood up too fast under the _Falcon_ and banged his head on her underbelly. Swearing loudly, Han disappeared back into the building.

Concern now overrunning his amusement, Lando strode over to the intercom system and punched in the override code to listen in on the conversation going on down in the bay's storage room. Normally he didn't barge in on other people's privacy, indeed he'd only used the override code a half a dozen times since he'd been in charge, but from the look of the supplies that Han and Chewie were stocking up on, it looked like they were leaving—permanently. And if that was the case, then Lando had a big problem.

"…dammit, dammit, dammit…" Han was muttering. There was a thud and Han swore in pain, much louder and much cruder this time.

"Chewie," he shouted angrily, "will you come give me a hand with this?" Chewbacca could be heard shuffling into the room. He gave an incomprehensible yell, to which Han responded,

"I know you don't want leave...neither do I."

More moans from the Wookie.

"Because we've been here too long and its time to get moving."

A grunt.

"Settle down? Since when do _we_ settle down anywhere?"

That was all Lando needed to hear. Han was trying to make a break for it at night when there was no one around to stop him or convince him otherwise. From the words "settle down," it seemed like Han could specifically be running away from the Princess. Lando pressed a button on the side of the intercom and it came away in his hand. Armed now with a transportable radio, Lando pulled a shirt on and began to hurry down the steps. He knew he could catch Han before he left but he wondered if he could convince him to stay. He wouldn't keep Han in Cloud City by force but Han was needed here, badly. By Lando, Luke, and alot of others as a friend...by the young Republic that needed leaders more than anything...by the Princess.

Lando didn't deny that he'd been entranced by her the first day they had met. She was the most exquisite creature he'd ever seen. But ever since the end of the war she and Han had been by each other's side constantly: holding hands and brushing kisses against each others cheeks—and that was only what happened in public. (Lando was sure Leia would never let Han take things _that_ far, but he suspected that Han was too scared of her to try anything anyway.) But Lando had been afraid something like this would happen. Afraid that Han would chicken out of commitments to anyone but himself and leave if things got serious; Lando had seen it happen many times before.

Whether or not this was all concerning her, Lando still thought it best to page Leia with the intercom; she could usually get Han to see her way. _Good thing he'd brought it..._

Lando paged her and waited, his foot tapping anxiously on the landing. The sound of an engine being gunned brought him back to his senses. The _Falcon_ was leaving! But just then, the engine started coughing and puttered out; bringing on another string of curses from the bay. Deciding there was nothing else for it, Lando left a message for Leia to hurry out to the _Falcon_'s bay and help him with an urgent "Han problem" before he began leaping down the steps, taking them four at a time. As Cloud City's administrator, it would hardly do for him to be seen dashing through the halls like a wild man but a friend needed him, and, well, that was that.

Lando arrived at the door to the storage room and punched in the code so fast he got it wrong twice and had to do it again. The door finally slid open and Lando emerged into the brightly lit room where Chewbacca and Han were looking at a certain piece of the ship they had taken out to fix.

"No, see," Han was saying, "we just connect this here and that wire to the same converter…_yes I'm sure_…just plug it in, will ya!?" Chewie shrugged and did what Han said, plugging two wires in together. A jet of sparks shot out, singeing Chewie's fur. Chewie let out a groan, brushed the sparks of his chest, and glared at Han.

"It's good sign," Han assured the Wookie as he clapped him on the back and grabbed the piece to reinstall it in the ship's belly, "now we just need to…" he trailed off as he noticed Lando, arms crossed, standing in the doorway, panic and guilt suddenly evident in his face.

"Han!" cried Lando, "what are you doing?"


	2. Definetly NOT Concerning Leia

"Well?" Lando demanded.

"This isn't what it looks like," Han said finally.

"You and Chewbacca are trying to sneak off in the middle of the night to without any confrontation from your friends."

_Pause_.

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Han!" Lando couldn't believe it. He'd have thought Han would at least talk to _him_ before leaving in the dead of night. But Han shrugged and started to carry the missing piece back to the ship.

"I heard what you were saying," Lando continued, doggedly following the captain back to his ship, "about 'settling down'."

Han tensed.

"You know you aren't anchored here, we gave you the job with the most freedom! You can go to whatever planet you want, give a report, and pick a new planet. What's all this 'settling down' buissiness?"

Lando paused.

"Is this about the Princess?" he asked quietly. Han hesitated.

"No," he finally said in a gruff voice and pushed past Lando to go up the ramp into the _Falcon_.

"Really?" Lando said, getting angry now, "because its gonna _break her heart_ when she finds out you left because of her—!"

"It's not like that!" Han was getting agitated now. If Lando could just get him to explode the maybe he'd vent himself out and explain some things in the process.

"Not like what?" Lando shouted, "because you know she'll take it that way! She'll think you've just been stringing a pretty girl along this whole time for fun...Or is that how it really is-?"

"_Shut up_!" Han shouted, whirling around. Lando gulped when he saw the wrench in Han's hand was raised like a club. There was a crazed look in his eyes and Lando backed off a little.

Han stood there, his chest heaving, staring at Lando with the wild look of an injured animal before giving himself a slight twitch and walking deeper into the ship.

"Han, you can't leave!" Lando called after him.

"You gonna try and stop me?" Was the reply.

"Well yeah."

"You gonna fight me?…" Han called, "Cause I' got a Wookie on my side if it comes to that—"

"I'm not here to fight you. I wanted to try and talk some sense into you."

"Well, it ain't gonna work," said Han, emerging from around the corner.

"Han," said Lando, "don't try fooling me, this _is_ about the Princess." Han tensed up again but then his shoulders slumped, defeat evident in his posture, pain etched into his face.

"Yeah," he muttered, dropping into a chair, "it is, isn't it?"


	3. A Slightly Different Motive

Han exhaustedly rubbed a hand down his face and stared up at Lando with a look of pathetic desperation. The sight really was pitiful. Lando sighed and sat down beside the captain.

"I thought you'd be different to this one," he said sternly, like a father speaking to a rebelliant teen...not that there was much difference in this situation.

"What d'ya mean?"

Lando shot a glare at him to see if he was joking but Han was looking clueless as ever.

"I mean you've had a girl on every planet, Han! You treat them like they mean something to you and they tell you they think they're in love...By the next morning you're in another star system! I thought you'd treat Leia better than that! She deserves a little more respe—"

"_I know what she deserves_," Han interrupted, angry again, "and she doesn't deserve some _spacer_ who's new job looks like its gonna be hopping from planet to planet smoothing minor problems over for the locals." He spat out the word '_spacer'_ like it was something dirty. Lando could only stare. _This_ wasn't the motive he'd been expecting.

"She's gonna be a big leader for the new Republic!" Han continued, "She's a _princess_ for heaven's sake! And I'm going to be a tiny little ambassador from the Republic who'll be off zipping around the galaxy! I can't—_we_ ever can't be—" Han trailed off, the anger and confusion clear on his face.

He stood up and kicked a box of supplies that had been dragged into the main room and glared at it. Lando had never once seen Han cry, and he knew that neither he nor anybody else ever would. Instead, Han got frustrated and irrational when he was upset. A lesser man could have been in tears right now.

"She's the most amazing person I've ever known," Han muttered, staring at the box, "alright?" He glared at Lando as if daring him to challenge the fact,

"She's a princess and she can still handle a gun, be a rebel spy, pilot a ship, make plans of mass destruction, and look so damn _good_ while she's doing it!"

Han sat back down and angrily put his head in hands, the picture of defeat. He'd managed to convince himself that the one thing he really, _finally_ wanted in life was too good for him.

_And someone finally fells the great Han Solo…_Lando thought with a grin. Han chose that moment to look up and catch the smile.

"You think this is funny?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Yeah," said Lando, "I think it's hilarious." Han started to stand up with a dangerous look in his eyes and Lando quickly went on.

"I think it's funny that the famed Unattainable Captain Solo has fallen head-over-heels, star-crossed, smitten-in-love with a girl."

That brought Han up short.

"Well," Lando asked, still grinning, "you do, don't you?"

Han paused and finally, almost imperceptibly, nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I do."

"Good," said a new voice from the doorway, "it's about time you figured that out."

Han turned and the blood drained out of his face. It was, of course, Leia.

**A/N: Hey, if**** anyone has a suggestion for a new title, I'd love to hear it...**


	4. Wrong? No, Right! Right?

**A/N: Heads-up, we're switching into Han's POV...**

She was standing framed in the mouth of the ramp, her white night gown billowing around her, the light from the storage room glinting off her hair like she had a halo. She was an angel who was bothering to grace him with her presence and he was almost intoxicated with the sight...

_Stop it!_ Han told himself, _this is no time for that!_ _You need to keep your head on for this one!_

"How long were you standing there?" he asked.

Leia just sighed as though he was being a silly child and she was tired of foolishness. She didn't understand that he _was_ being open and serious for once and that the toll of it was practically ripping him apart.

She strode up the ramp and stood across from him, her arms still crossed; one foot away.

Why was she doing this to him? She knew what he was thinking. She'd heard it all, hadn't she?

"Han," Leia said, still addressing him like he was a child, "what are you doing?"

"How long were you standing there?" he mumbled again, looking down, unable to stand the sight of her being so close and not being able to hold her.

"The whole time, Han," she said shortly "Lando buzzed me earlier." Han glared at Lando who just shrugged and grinned at him like he was enjoying this. It was infuriating.

_I'm trying to the right thing! Why don't you two understand that?_

"Well then you get it!" Han said to her, "if you were there the whole time then you understand what this is! No further explanations neccess-"

"No, Han," Leia interrupted, "I don't see why you're being so absurd!"

"Don't you patronize me!" he yelled, backing up like a cornered beast, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Oh really?" she said, also getting angry now, "because _we_ can't make any sense of it! Even _Chewie_ thinks you're being ridiculous!"

"Chewie!?" Han shouted to his co-pilot out on the bay, knowing that the Wookie would be on his side.

But Chewbacca shook his fist at Han and cried out,

"_I've been trying to tell you, Han! This is stupid. We've got a good job here and we're getting paid twice as much as we were smuggling_!"

"Will you shut up about money!" Han yelled back at him, "Not everything's about money!"

"_You're right, you're gonna get married and have kids and then I can finally have a break while you're off with you're family!"_

"Oh shut up!" Han yelled at him, his face growing red. But he _was_ right...wouldn't it be just great to settle down and have a family…?

_No! It wouldn't!_

"What did he say?" Leia asked, snapping him back into reality. "He agreed with me, right?"

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did," said Lando, who understood a little of the Wookie language. He grinned even wider. "He _more_ than agrees with you, Princess."

"_Shut up_!" Han shouted at him. Leave it to Lando to only understand Wookie when it was convenient for him! Why did no one see that he was right? That some greasy space-monkey like him couldn't have anything to do with a princess...much less marry one!

Han stomped off the ship and snatched up the last bag of supplies before rounding on his first mate.

"Will you shut up!" he hissed, "What's with your sudden ideas about 'happy ever after's'? Guys like us don't live 'happily ever after!'

_"What about princesses?"_

"Of course princesses get a good ending, that's why we have to—"

"_Han, she thinks _you're_ her happy ending_!"

"Well she's wrong!"

Chewie shrugged.

_Why doesn't anybody get it! _Han wanted to scream.

He turned around to come face-to-face with Lando, who still had the most insufferable smirk on his face.

"Well?" Han growled.

"I'm leaving," Lando said simply, "I'm letting you two talk this one out."

"Lando, please don't leave me alone with her," Han pleaded, suddenly desperate.

"Good luck, Han," Lando called over his shoulder, "Hey Chewbacca, I think I've got some coffee in here, if you want some."

Chewie took the hint and followed Lando over to the sliding door.

"Chewie!" Han called.

"_You're fighting a loosing battle Captain!_"

"Chewie, please!" Han shouted.

But the Wookie and the human were gone; his two best friends abandoned him in his moment of greatest need.

Swearing, Han picked his bag back up and then, taking a deep breath, approached the _Millennium Falcon_.

**A/N: Okay so I really did mean to wrap it up this chapter but I think we've got one more left…Please Review!**


	5. The Many Problems with Spacers

Han Solo walked slowly up the ramp and entered the _Falcon_, his heartbeat pounding loud in his ears.

"Leia?" he called nervously. There was no response.

"_Leia_?"

"Up front." Her tone was unreadable, but he knew she was going to be angry. He rubbed a hand across his face.

_It's her fault if this gets heated, _he thought, I_ was trying to make it easy and avoid confrontation. But _oh no_, Lando's got to stick his big nose into everything and screw it all up once again…_

He made his way up to the cockpit and found Leia curled up in the co-pilot's seat, fiddling with the end of her long braid. Her hair was done loosely for the night; she was shoe and sockless, and was wearing a white sleeveless nightgown. Han noticed she was shivering and he longed to pull her into his lap, hold her, cradle her, and tell her how much he loved her and how much it was literally _killing_ him to try to leave…

"You gonna run, fly-boy?" she asked casually. Not trusting his voice to speak, Han merely shrugged and sat down in his seat. He pulled his jacket off and threw it to her. Her hand shot out and she caught it before it hit the ground. He remembered, too late yet again, that a gentleman would have handed it to her. More evidence that what they had would never work.

"I don't need a coat," she said and underhanded it back into his lap.

_She threw it too_, said a small, hopeful voice in the back of his head,_ She's not too hich-class for that, or you. It _would_ work! _But Han gave himself a shake and dismissed the voice. He'd made up his mind, and he never went back after that.

"Take the coat," he said, holding it out.

"Don't change the subject."

"Look, your Worship," he said, using the old nickname that infuriated her, "I'm not having you catching a cold on my watch, it's bad enough as it is." With that, Han stood up, walked around behind her and draped the jacket over her, pulling it up to her chin. He resisted the urge to plant a kiss on the top of her head and went to sit back down in his place.

"What's 'bad', Han?" she was asking, "the war's over, the Republic is beginning to come together, Luke's efforts to bring back the Jedi Order are doing well, and I can't think of a _single_ thing that is _wrong_—"

"_This_," he cried, standing up and banging his head on the low, sloped ceiling. "_Damn it_!" he shouted, glaring at the ceiling.

He saw her smile at his reproach to the roof and he cursed himself again.

_Swearing…not what respectable people do_.

He sat back down, rubbing his head, and glowered.

"_This_ doesn't work, Princess," he said after a moment, indicating the two of them "you heard what I said to Lando, I'll be a spacer who'll be off in the galaxies fixing little problems and calling in the _real_ ambassadors when I can't!"

"Oh Han, _please_, that can't be what this is about!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" she asked, incredulous, "you think I give _damn_ about rank! _No one_ here gives a damn about rank!"

"You're saying that," Han started, "you _say_ that but you know there are some people who care about…"

"You were a general in the war!" she cried, shocked, "how can you possibly think that..."

"The war's over, _sweetheart_!" he said, "If you want to start another one then, sure I can be important then, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm not too useful in times of peace! Bit ironic, huh, me being such a peaceful kind of guy!" He spat the last words.

"Your input is valued by all kinds of people-" Leia started, her diplomatic words cancelled out by the fury rising in her voice.

"Not by some of them-" he interrupted.

"So?"

"That could jeopardize your chances of being important in politics!" he shouted wildly, trying to find some sort of evidence for her, "the galaxy needs you! I'm just holding you down, a liabilitry-"

"That is completely ridiculous Han!" she yelled, standing up and also banging her head, much harder than he had.

"_Damn it_!" she cried before crumpling to the floor.


	6. In Which Han Solo Maybe Changes His Mind

**A/N: So the whole upper floor in my house shorted out because our AC is not working (in 100+ degree weather) and we have every socket going with eletric fans. Anyway, so I lost this one when my computer blacked out. Not funny, let me tell you. I think I taught my little brother some new curse words..**  
**Oh well...so here it is. Blood, sweat, tears, cusses, and part of my kid brother's innocence all rolled together for Chapter VI. Enjoy!**

"Leia!" Han shouted angrily, knowing this was just some sort of joke she was playing to get sympathy, "Be mature about this!"

She didn't say anything. Han waited a moment for Leia to call her own bluff but the girl didn't move.

"…Leia?" he asked, a little nervously.

She remained unresponsive. He waited a moment more.

"Leia!" he shouted, finally dropping to his knees beside her and turning her over. She'd hit the ceiling mostly with her forehead but there was no mark there…not yet anyway. Han's hand crept across her throat, fingers a-tremble, until he found her pulse.

Normal.

Breathing?

Also normal.

"Please," Han whispered, smoothing the hair out of her face, "Come on Leia, _please_."

She was going to be fine. Yes, yes, of course she was. Because if she wasn't, Han knew it was his fault, _his fault_, and he would not be able to live with himself. How long had she been out now? Four minutes? Five? It never occured to him to get help, he was so panicked.

"Don't do this to me," he moaned, picking her up and cradling her in his arms; their argument completely forgotten. If those were the last things he ever said to her...

Six minutes? It was a metal roof, covered in hard knobs and switches. If she'd hit hard enough, she could have a serious concussion. What if she had permanent brain damage? What if it was permanent enough that she never came out of this? What if Leia spent the rest of her life in a coma with tubes and wires keeping her alive?

Nine minutes?

Ten?

"Come on," Han whispered, giving her a small shake, "Princess, if you're just faking I'm going to have to kill you."

"I don't think _that_ will be necessary," Leia murmured, her eyes fluttering open, a wide grin dominating her face. Han's stomach unclenched and he felt his heart start beating again. He shut his eyes tight.

"Leia!" he gasped, "…if you pull something like that again, so help me…" he trailed off and held her close to him, his eyes still closed.

"What?" she asked, and Han could hear the smile in her voice, "what _horrible_ thing could Han Solo possibly do to me?"

Han opened his eyes and rested his forehead on hers; those big, soft brown eyes staring up at him.

"I'm either going to shoot you," he growled, "...Or I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Leia gasped in surprise and gazed up at him, the shining look in her eyes melting him into putty. Had he really been about to leave _this_?

She grasped the front of his shirt and pulled his body down closer to hers.

"You mean that?" she whispered, unable to keep the note of excitment out of her voice "…'cause if you're just faking I'm going to have to kill you."

"Nope," he muttered happily, his face merely inches away from hers, before he realized he might as well try to do this a little more properly. Han pulled her up out of the position she was in; cradled in his arms, lying delicately against his knees, to sit up across from him.

"Princess Leia Organa Skywalker," he whispered, one hand clutching her fingers, the other cupping her face, "will you marry me?"

Leia smiled, her face glowing…and tackled him backwards onto the floor.

"Yes," she whispered and kissed him soundly on the lips. Han clutched her to him and quickly, almost frantically, worked the elastic out of her braid and tangled his fingers in her hair, all the while deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he told her when they finally broke apart for air.

She smiled at him innocently.

"I know," she said and kissed him again. He sighed inwardly. Okay, so maybe Han Solo _did_ change his mind sometimes.

* * *

**A/N: The End. **

**Hoped you liked it, please review. If I get a good input for the new title I may publish a short chapter with Lando and Chewie included but it all depends...**

**~FND~**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright, I know it has taken forever, (more like three months but still) here is that final chapter that was asked for:**

..._Epilogue_...

Lando and Chewbacca were sharing a cup of coffee in an abandoned-for-the-night meeting room. Neither of them had felt like going back to bed after leaving Han and Leia to their own devices since it was already three in the morning. So instead, they'd decided to camp out in the chamber next to the _Falcon_'s storage room…mostly to see which one emerged alive. Chewie kept on demanding that Lando use his intercom to access the _Millennium Falcon_'s recording system and eavesdrop on the Princess and the Captain's conversation. But Lando firmly insisted that 1) that would be abusing their resources and authority, 2) at this point; whatever they heard over the intercom would most likely be appalling stuff, and 3) if Han, not to mention Leia, ever found out, they would undoubtedly kill whoever had used the little radio. Chewie would groan and glare at him, but he hadn't threatened to rip Lando's arms off yet, so apparently he could understand the logic behind this.

However, after nearly half an hour of waiting and no further sounds of muffled shouting, Lando was a little worried. With the tempers those two had…maybe he shouldn't have left them alone, at least not where they had access to firearms. Chewie seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He grunted something to Lando, who was able to pick out one word: "_Now__?_"

"We'll wait a few more minutes," Lando replied, checking his watch for what felt like the thousandth time. "After that, maybe we should—" He was saved from thinking of another excuse, however, as the door to their left abruptly slid open.

"You're _still_ here!?" somebody cried. Lando and Chewie looked up at the same time to see the couple in question standing in the doorway. Leia was looking impossibly pleased with herself, with her hair undone and Han's arm around her shoulders. Han had the distinct look of someone who had either just been carbon frozen or hit in the back of the head. His posture was more relaxed than Lando had seen him in weeks and he had the goofiest, most ridiculous smile on his face.

"Well?" he demanded, his comical grin making it hard to take him seriously.

"Er…" Lando started, "We, er, wanted to see if…I mean, we checking to be sure…"

"You were making sure we weren't going to kill each other." Leia supplied. It wasn't a question. The Wookie laughed and Lando grinned.

"More or less," he replied.

"Well," Leia said mildly, "Han _did_ threaten to—but we worked it out." Han snorted; Lando decided he didn't want to know the details about 'working it out'. They probably fell under the category of 'appalling stuff'.

"So," he said instead, "You decided not to kill each other…"

"Uh-huh," Leia responded cryptically. Lando rolled his eyes.

"_And_…?" he prompted.

"…And so instead we're getting married," Han replied, beaming. Nothing could disguise the happiness (and trademark arrogance) in his voice. Leia blushed happily as Han pulled her tighter to him. Lando nearly rolled his eyes again as Chewie moved forward to give the obligatory congratulations. _Of course_they were getting married now—Han had only been about to ditch them all, never to be seen or heard from again most likely, just forty minutes ago—so of_course_ that meant that now they were getting married.

Hugs were shared all around and they laughed at each other for at least ten minutes before Leia said she wanted to send a hologram to Luke in Coruscant. They released her and she scampered off towards her room, with one last cheesy grin at Han before the door slid shut.

"You are a real pain in the ass, Solo," Lando said once it had closed. Han rolled his eyes before responding bemusedly,

"I can't win with you can I? Weren't you just saying that…"

"You were going to leave us!" Lando cried, "Right before this could have happened!" He kept the good humor in his voice, but he still thought it was necessary to reproach the Captain Solo. Han at least had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"_You're finally settling down, then? I can have my long-deserved break?_" Chewie broke in, gung-ho as usual. (Lando only heard 'finally' and 'long-deserved'.)

"'Settling down'?" Han cried increulously, "Who said anything about _settling_!?" Lando had to fight back a grin and interrupted the Wookie's laughter.

"What if I hadn't seen you leaving?" He asked. Han paled slightly.

"I would've come back," he said finally, the defensive tone back in his voice.

"Eventually…maybe," Lando insisted. Han swallowed.

"Well," he said earnestly, "Guess I owe you, then."

"You bet your ass, you owe me…!"

"Han?" Leia had appeared back at the doorway, "Come here. Apparently, Luke wants to yell at you for 'dragging your feet so long'."

"_I'm_ doing that!" Lando said indignantly.

"Well you can do it more in a minute!" Leia replied impatiently, "Luke's in Coruscant, he can't fuss in person so he gets to go first."

She laughed as Han detached himself from Chewbacca and hurried over.

"Love how you're dolling me around to get bawled out by our friends, Princess," they heard Han say as the door closed. Leia's laugh faded as they went to celebrate with Luke via the holocamera.

It was silent in the meeting room for a moment before Lando shook his head and turned to Chewie.

"Can you imagine what it'll be like when those two have kids running around here?" he asked.

The Wookie's groan of exhaustion echoed throughout the room.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I suppose that officially, ****_that_**** is the real The End, although I consider it separately as the end of the Epilogue…Either way, I hope you liked it, please Review. ;)**


End file.
